List of tracks appearing in Homestuck
This page contains a list of all the music tracks that appear on the various sound pages of Homestuck, along with brief descriptions of the narrative content they accompany and additional notes. These tracks may be used as diegetic music or as background music, in accompaniment with animations and/or interactive pages within Homestuck. The Sound Credits page on the MS Paint Adventures homepage contains a comprehensive list of all tracks used inside Homestuck and their corresponding comic and Bandcamp pages. The vast majority of tracks that appear within the comic proper are also featured on the various official soundtrack albums, although several are not, such as Sburban Jungle (Brief Mix) which was featured on Homestuck Vol. 1 but removed upon the combination of the first four volumes into Homestuck Vol. 1-4, Jade's silly flute refrain which was never featured on any album, and Hello Zepp which was composed for the SAW soundtrack, and used in the comic with written permission. In Homestuck, pages featuring music have headers preceded by an S. However, not all sound pages contain music; for instance, this page features atmospheric noises which are not music (by most conventions). These will nevertheless be included in the list for completeness' sake. Act 1 * [S John: Play haunting piano refrain.] : John plays a haunting refrain on the study piano. ** Showtime (Piano Refrain) (this track is diegetic i.e. exists within the universe of the story and can be heard by the characters, being the piece John plays on the piano) * [S John: > ]: John gazes up at the sun during a pseudo title screen. ** Foley * [S John: Enter ]: John Egbert encounters his Dad baking a birthday cake in the kitchen. ** Harlequin (the track plays seemingly with a fade-in and a band pass filter applied) * [S STRIFE! ]: John enters a brief fight (or Strife) with his Dad when the latter blocks the former's passage to the mailbox. ** Showtime (Original Mix) * [S John: Check Pesterchum ]: John gets a message on Pesterchum ** No track. Electronic beeping sound. Diegetic. * [S > ]: The SBURB startup loading screen. ** Sburban Jungle (Brief Mix) (this track is presumably diegetic, being the background music for SBURB's startup screen) * [S > ]: John Egbert's Kernelsprite is prototyped with the Harlequin Doll. ** Harlequin * [S Rose: Play a haunting refrain on the violin ]: Rose plays a haunting refrain on her violin while a storm rages outside. ** Aggrieve (Violin Refrain) * [S John: Take bite of apple. ]: John takes a bite of the apple and enters the Medium, moments before the meteor impacts. ** Sburban Countdown Act 2 * [S > ]: John enters the Medium. ** No track. Heartbeat sounds. * [S YOU THERE. BOY. ] :John explores his house, now in the medium and befouled with oil. ** No track. Faint wind sounds. Diegetic. * [S > ]: Rose endures the rain and waxes philosophical. ** No track. Rain sounds. Diegetic. * [S > ]: Dave drops some sick beats. ** No track. Player created mixer board music. Diegetic. * [S Rose: Youth roll right out the front door. ]: Rose Lalonde's mom prevents Rose from leaving the house; a brief Strife scene ensues. ** Aggrieve * > > >!!!!!!!!!: John Strifes with an imp. ** Showtime (Imp Strife Mix) * [S GET UP JOHN, THIS IS NO TIME FOR SLUMBER. ]: John is disarmed. ** Showtime (Imp Strife Mix) * [S JOHN, SALVAGE YOUR WEAPON AND FIGHT ON! ]: John continues his prior Strife and defeats the imp with his inventory. ** Showtime (Imp Strife Mix) * [S WHAT THIS IS SO OUTRAGEOUS ]: Nannaquin's Prankster's Gambit rises after John falls for a bucket prank. ** Nannaquin * [S GO ON. > ]: A vision of Skaia accompanying Nannaquin's expository dialogue about SBURB. ** Skies of Skaia * [S Dave: Retrieve dead bird.]: Dave stares at a dead bird and quotes John Keats. Meteors are falling. ** No track. Stereotypical city sounds, such as cars driving. Diegetic. * [S > ]: An interactive game in which an imp rides the ghost pogo ride. ** Harlequin (Rock Version) * [S John: Sleep ]: John falls asleep on the bed Rose caught him in. ** John Sleeps * [S John: Wake up ]: John sees visions in the clouds and wakes up to a message. ** Skaian Magicant * [S Dave: Ascend to the highest point of the building. ]: Dave ascends to the top of the apartment to meet his Bro. ** Upward Movement (Dave Owns) * [S WV: Lead your men to victory! ]: WV plays chess with cans. ** Vagabounce * [S WV: Hasten to the exit post-haste! ]: WV packs up and attempts to leave the base ** Sburban Reversal * [S WV: Ascend. ]: The base lifts off and lands close to the frog temple, which we see forming. We get the an update on Rose and Dave's current preoccupations. ** Explore Act 3 * [S Jade: Play a silly flute refrain ]: Jade plays the flute poorly. ** No track. Player guided silly flute sounds. Diegetic. * [S Jade: Play a hauntingly relaxing bassline. ]: Jade plays a hauntingly relaxing bassline. Diegetic. ** Gardener * [S Jade: Open FreshJamz! ]: Jade adds Dave's explore remix.mp3 to FreshJamz. The Flash is interactive, allowing the reader to interact with the FreshJamz interface. All the music on this page is diegetic, as the tracks are being played on Jade's computer. ** Showtime Remix ** Aggrieve (Remix) ** Verdancy (Bassline) ** Potential Verdancy ** Ohgodwhat ** Ohgodwhat Remix ** Rediscover Fusion ** Crystalanthemums ** Explore Remix * [S MIDNIGHT CREW: ACT 1031 ]: The members of the Midnight Crew are introduced. ** Dead Shuffle * [S Dave: STRIFE. ]: Dave Strifes his Bro, who uses the proxy of Lil Cal, and is utterly defeated. ** Beatdown (Strider Style) * [S Jade: Descend. ]: John is beaten up by two ogres using Colonel Sassacre's Daunting Text and the tire swing. ** Harleboss * [S Dave: Abscond ]: Dave goes for a second round of fighting with Bro, and ends up falling down the stairs. ** Beatdown Round 2 * [S Strife!!! ]: Jade Strifes with her Grandpa's stuffed corpse. ** Dissension (Original) * [S Rose: Fast forward to now. ]: The journey of Jaspers' corpse from death to his appearification in the Skaianet lab is shown. ** Chorale for Jaspers * [S Ride. ]: Neigh. ** Pony Chorale * [S John: Examine your dad's room. ]: John discovers that his Dad is a perfectly ordinary businessman. ** Revelawesome * [S John: Mental breakdown. ]: John is distraught when he discovers that Gushers are manufactured by Betty Crocker. ** Hardlyquin (the record scratch is not present in the original version of the track) * [S Jade: Retrieve package. ]: An interactive Flash where Jade attempts to subdue Bec in combat to retrieve the package. ** An Unbreakable Union ** Carefree Victory * [S Jade: Dream up extra arms and play advanced bass solo. ]: Jade's dreamself plays the bass while her robot double does the same on earth. Diegetic. ** The Beginning of Something Really Excellent * [S Dave: Strife! ]: Dave and Bro have their final match. A tragic puppet+swordX2 accident happens and Bro breaks Dave's sword and emblem. He also gives Dave his Sburb discs. ** Versus * [S Jade: Pester John. ] As Jade has a conversation we already saw, we see visions in Skaia's clouds as Prospit's moon enters Skaia's atmosphere. Jade hears an meteor impact in the dream and views Bec's primordial delivery. Dream John leaves his bed, but does not manage to wake up yet. *[S Enter ]: As Rose's meteor approaches, Dave works so very hard to get Rose into the Medium. A wizard flies around in a fire tornado. Dave prototypes the kernelsprite with Jaspers and the eldritch princess doll. Rose jumps off of the waterfall to save the cruxite bottle and Jaspersprite catches her. Rose smashes the bottle and enters the Medium. As this is happening Jade enters the temple and finds the Lotus Time Capsule, with a soon to finish timer. When the timer is up, the Lotus opens, revealing Dave's Sburb discs, baffling us. Even meanwhiler, Nannasprite inscribes the message we see from the old Colonel Sassacre book into the new one and drops it off the house, onto LOWAS far below. John kills a bunch of monsters with his new gear and bounces into his first gate. ** Sburban Jungle *[S I > ]: As the Felt and the Midnight Crew fire at each other, Snowman enters, inserts her cigarette holder into Slick's eye, and leaves. **Three in the Morning Act 4 *[S ACT 4 > ]: John explores his planet, killing imps, talking to consorts, receiving and delivering things through Parcel Pyxes and generally having conspicuously mail-centric thoughts. He sees his house from below and Nanna partially explains the gate system to him. **Doctor *[S > ]: We see Rose's planet, the Land of Light and Rain. **Endless Climb *[S Dave: Accelerate. ]: Dave and Calsprite explore Dave's planet, the Land of Heat and Clockwork, killing monsters. Calsprite tries to yammer at Dave and Dave gets visibly upset. **Atomyk Ebonpyre *[S > ]: Rose's doomed dream self merges with Alpha Rose, causing Rose to wake up on Derse for the first time. **Bed of Rose's - Dreams of Derse *[S Jack: Ascend. ]: As Jack attempts to avoid doing paperwork, the Black Queen orders him to wear the now official princess clown garb. She parades him through a variety of silly outfits, until Jack gets fed up and tears his clothes off. The queen inches toward him with her sword in what may be an empty caliginous threat when Jack uses Jade's gift to John inside the green box to cut off her finger, causing her to blow up for some reason. Jack puts the ring on, gaining all the pre-entry attributes prototyped so far. **Black *[S Rose and Dave: Shut up and jam. ]: Rose and Dave dance to some of Dream Dave's hottest tracks, tricking some of us into an awful trap of a ship. **Unsheath'd **Welcome to the New Extreme **Octoroon Rangoon **Derse Dreamers **Phantasmagoric Waltz *[S WV? Rise up. ]: As the kid's kernelsprites split in half and reach their towers, we watch the Battlefield evolve into its 3rd form. Dersites and Prospitians march against each other, deploying from dropships. Chess monsters crush battalions as ships fire on one another overhead. A Warweary Villein's crops are set ablaze, inspiring him to rise up and unite the two armies against the Black King, while Jack flies above the Battlefield. PM? approaches the White King, confused about her missing ring. She asks him to give up his crown so she can fulfill her deal with Jack to get the green box. Knowing this war is futile, he gives it and his scepter to her, depowering, hoping this gambit will change things, while HB? watches and reports. As WV?'s army finds the Black King, Jack does too, and cuts his scepter in half, depowering him as well. HB? punches the scepter out of PM?'s grasp while Jack cuts the Black King's head off, taking his crown for himself. **Skaian Skirmish list is incomplete. Link Format: [S > ]: Put in source code. Trivia *The flash with the most songs included is S Past Karkat: Wake up. with 14 songs.